1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a towel and garment means. More particularly, this invention provides a combination of a towel and shorts, and an article-holding system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,366 by Lucke teaches a towel and mounting method and means. U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,560 to Monoco discloses a rosin bag and towel attached together. U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,544 by Kallman depicts an article-holding system having a flap with VELCRO.RTM. on opposed sides. None of the foregoing prior art teach or suggest the particular towel and shorts combination of this invention.